The 3rd commander lucky day?
by DeathhellDK
Summary: Rikuo confess to Kana but things sort of get bad afterwards... how will he react to the situation?


**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own any of the following character from Nurarihyon no Mago. This fanfiction is on Rikuo x Kana. Note this is not from manga or anime. In this fanfiction I am going to make all the Nura clan enemy become their ally and friends expect for Nue. So sit back relax and enjoy and I will see you all at the end of the story.**

"I wonder how I should confess to Rikuo. Wait, why am I think of him? Arrg!" Kana silently thought to herself. Unaware that Rikuo was right behind her, she mumble "I wonder are they even the same person?" "Who is?" Kana immediately jump out from her sit and turn to look behind, standing there was Rikuo with a curious look.

Kana seeing him standing there, suddenly face got heated up and quickly denied "N-No one, just think of a show, Hahaha." Rikuo shot up his eyebrow in suspicious and was about ask but decided not to pray into her privacy. Kana ask "What is it, Rikuo? You need something from me?" Rikuo thought for a while and remember.

"I was about to ask you if you want to eat with me in the cafeteria or not?" He speak in a embarrass tone. Kana decide to put her thought to one side and agree to it. Dragging his arm, Kana pull Rikuo to the Cafeteria. As they was proceeding down, a group of boys accidentally bump into Kana causing her to trip and fall. Rikuo manage to catch her in time and hold her up.

"Oi watch where you are going bitch!" One of the guys, Grimer, shouted at her. Feeling that she is not in the wrong, Kana speak back "You are the one who supposed to watch where you are going, plus you never even apologise to me for knocking me over." Grimer was irritated and grab her shirt and said "Do you know what they call me in this school, they call me the 'Reaper'. Do you know why? Because I torture anyone who dare to stand up to me."

Rikuo, who was slightly annoy, when up and grab his hand and say "Get your hand way from her." Grimer look at Rikuo and toss Kana one side. Rikuo went to hold Kana up and said "Why did you do that for?" Grimer smirk and said "You ask me to release her so I did. But mark my words, I will be back for you bitch." With that, Grimer leave with his guy leaving the 2 over there.

"Are you okay?" Rikuo hold her up and check if she was alright. "Yes, I am- ouch." Kana hold up her elbow and saw a cut form on her hand. Rikuo notice the cut, immediately took out a plaster from his pocket and when to paste it on her. Kana thank him. "Hahaha, don't worry about it. If you ever get in trouble with that bunch of people again, just tell me and I will come and help you." Upon hearing his word, Kana blush madly.

Rikuo who realise what he had just say, also start to feel embarrass and suggest that they go and grab their food before it is sold out. Kana agree to it. Meanwhile, at the rooftop, Grimer was saying "Hey guys, what you think of that bitch? She seem tasty to be eaten right?" 3 of the other guys nodded their head. "But boss, what about that guy? He seem to be kind of delicious too." One of his man speak up. Grimer thought for a while and got an idea and said "I got a plan…."

When the school is over that day, Kana decided to ask Rikuo if he would like to walk with her that day. Rikuo was stun. He was no sure why, he heart suddenly skip a beat at the sighting of Kana. He fluster and reject it nicely and immediately flee towards the rooftop. Unable to understand Rikuo action, Kana stand there in confuse. Just as she was about to leave the school, she was been knock out.

"Haiz….what am I even doing?" Rikuo stand at the edge of the roof and sigh in annoy. He thought to himself as he sort out his feeling for Kana. "Kana…" as he say the name, he face was heated up. At this moment, he know that he have actually fallen for her. "Arrg… I am seriously in love with Kana. But really, now I know that I love her, what is her feeling for me? And worst, I wonder what will the clan people say about this" Rikuo was feeling kind of irritated as he watch the sun set.

Suddenly, he receive a text and was surprise to see a picture of Kana been rape. He could clearly see her fear on her face. Feeling angry, Rikuo clutch his teeth as he continue to read the message. "Hmph, they have pretty big balls to touch my girl. Ah, I see… they are at the gym eh. Look like my blood is hot tonight to huh, I wonder if I am boiling in rage or because my Yokai blood has just awaken?" Rikuo speak in a deep voice as he transform into his Yoru form. He decided to grab his Nenekirimaru before paying a visit to the busted that kidnap Kana.

As he went into the gym, he saw Kana uniform was been ripe apart tie to the celling of the stage. "Crap, she look sexy with that outfit…What am I even thinking of that?" Rikuo shook his head to snap out of it as he look around for Grimer. Suddenly, he saw a Pumpkin floating towards him with a scythe on his hand with 4 other will-o-wisp. (AN: Note that Grimer is a Jack-o-lantern)

"Welcome boy, I believe we have actually seen enough other during the last our yeah?" Grimer ask him. Rikuo remain silence. "As you can see, we have your friend over there. Well because she refuse to cooperate, so we thought of teaching her a lesson. Oh by the way her skin is so smooth, I cannot wait to at her up. Don't worry, you will be joining her soon." Grimer speak in a mocking tone.

Rikuo was seriously piss off at this point and ask "I suppose that 4 guys that follow you is the wisp, right." Grimer nodded and wonder why. Rikuo glare at them and step out of the shadow and said "I see, look like I don't have to hold back. How dare you touch Kana when I have not lay my hand on her. I will ensure a painful death for you, prepare yourself!" Rikuo drew out his Nenekirimaru and pointed at him.

Grimer laugh and said "This is interesting, what make you think you can defeat me? Go wisp!" The 4 wisp launch themselves at Rikuo. As Rikuo step out of the dark and show himself, using an instant speed swordplay, he cut down all for wisp and lunch himself at Grimer. This cause him to flinch and drop his scythe.

"W-who are you?" Grimer ask in a tremble voice. Rikuo smirk and as he slash him into half, he speak his identity "I am Nurarihyon Grandson, Nura Rikuo. The current 3rd head of the Nura clan and the master of all sprit of Yokai." Grimer speak his last word before he disappear "Impossible…." Rikuo keep his sword and sigh as he mumble under his breath "That why I thought at first but well I guess that is why you call faith huh?"

He went to untie Kana from the stage and to Kana surprise, he hug her. "W-wait Rikuo? What are you doing?" Kana ask in a flushed tone. "Sorry Kana. It is because of me that why you are endanger. I am sorry" Kana thought to herself "Although he is in his Yokai form, Rikuo is still Rikuo huh. There is no different between his forms. I see he is worried for me."

"It okay, Rikuo. It does not matter as long you came. Truth to be told I was a bit afraid if you did not came for me." Kana said in an embarrass tone. Rikuo smile and confessed "why would I not come and rescue the girl I love? Kana, I love you. Please go out with me." Kana was shock to hear his sudden confession and at the same time was surprise with how straight he can be.

Kana eye swell up with tear and reply "Rikuo, you have no idea how long I have been waited to hear that from you. Yes, please take care of me from now on." Rikuo smile at her and pick her up with a bride style and said "Come, let go to my house for now. We need to treat you for the time being." Kana look at herself and realise her shirt was been torn and started blushing.

When they reach the Nura clan mansion, Rikuo announce he is back. As Tsurara went to the hallway and receive him, she shouted loudly till the whole mansion could hear. "Welcome back- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? YOUNG MASTER, WHAT PERVERT THING HAVE YOU DONE TO A GIRL? WAIT, ARE YOU NOT IENAGA-SAN? YOUNG MASTER EXPLAIN YOUR ACTION NOW? WHY DID YOU R-R-RAPE IENAGA-SAN SHIRT?" Rikuo try to calm her down and explain the situation, however things just got worst.

Nurarihyon, Rihan, Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kurotabo, Yamabuki _(known as Hagoromo Gitsune however since she is dead, Otome sprit took over the body again and now currently the head of Kyoto Yokai leader as well as Rihan second wife)_ , Karasu, Guki, Zen and other ally member all step in to hallway to see the commotion about.

"Ahh….EH?" All of the have the same reaction. "My, my, Rikuo. You have grown into a…daring man eh" Rihan was try not to look back and said as he could feel that Yamabuki killing aura. Yamabuki use a disgusted look at Rikuo as she took out her sword from her backpack and said "RIKUO? What do you think you are doing? Did I not tell you not to learn from your father? No, you are way worst then him."

Nurarihyon grin and tease him "Nice going, Rikuo. Gramps support you." Rikuo could swear that Yamabuki was going to kill him and say "Wait… Gramps you are not helping! Zen, Kubinashi, Aotabo and Kurotabo help me to say something. If not I will get kill?" The four turn their head to the side and said "You deserve it hentai master."

"YOU 4 ARE JUST JEALOUS AREN'T YOU? Karasu, Guki do something about this situation." Rikuo said in a annoy tone as he was avoiding the flying of sword from Yamabuki after Tsurara has bring Kana for treatment. Guki went back and sip his tea and said "I am pretty bad with this situation. So good luck Rikuo." Karasu sigh and said "I never have thought the 3rd will be worst then those 2 previous commander. Has the 3rd become a beast Yokai?"

Rikuo glance at Rihan, his father and said "Oi Pop, She is your wife right? Can't you do something about her?" Rihan say in a carefree tone "Well, Once Otome get angry, not even I can stop her. Maybe is due to Hagoromo Gitsune influence? Hahahaha" Rikuo gulp for mercy as he avoid her sword.

After a while, when Kana and Tsurara went to the hall, they saw Rikuo was been beaten up badly and been tie up. Kana and Tsurara wonder what happen and ask around. Kurotabo explain the situation causing Kana to smile wryly. Kana told everyone the story and Rikuo was been realise. Kana decided to treat his wound in his room.

As they enter his room, Rikuo started to complain "Gezz, I save you and I was been treated by pervert. On top of that been bash up by those guys. I swear that they have some problem with me." Kana smile and lean forward to kiss him on his cheek. This cause Rikuo to blush and look at her surprise. Kana look at him with embarrassment. Just as Rikuo wanted to lean in and kiss her, he heard a voice outside "Oi old man, don't push. I want to listen to my son conversation too."

Rikuo went to draw out his Nenekirimaru and as he open the door, he look down at the two commander and said in a scary tone "Gramps and Pop, may I know what you are doing over here?" The two commander just laugh and say in union "Hahaha, we just want to see that you are not doing anything indecent at all."

"Oh….You mean you don't trust our son eh?" "Ayakashi-sama?" The two commander sudden stood there in frozen as they heard a familiar voice. They turn around to see something more worst then Nue. Rihan gulp and said "Hey, old man. I think I know what is scarier than Nue and Hagoromo Gitsune." Nurarihyon agree and shouted "Flee for your life."

Rikuo sigh as he see the drama that was playing in front of him and said to Kana "Hey, Kana. I think my life will become hell from today on, but I hope you can stay by myside." Kana look at Rikuo and smile "Yes, please let me."


End file.
